Early in the Evening
by shiiru
Summary: Usagi gets hurt and one of her friends finds her, and brings her back to her home to help her get better. A YURI fic.


My first-ever yuri fic! ^^ I just felt like doing something new, and one word popped into me head, 'a yuri fic'   
okay, so that's more than one word, but you get it, right? ^^ I know I'm probably gonna get a thousand flames  
for this pairing..but..too bad! And if you wasn't paying any attention at all..  
  
W A R N I N G: YURI IS IN THIS FIC!  
  
And If you don't know what yuri means, it's a girl/girl relationship -.-'  
  
  
Early in the Evening  
  
-There's a few hints sexual content on there, but nothing is actually shone. So if you don't like that....THEN DON'T READ!  
-This had YURI in it (How many times do I have to say that?)  
-This takes place when the couple is about 20.  
-I don't like this title :P  
  
The petite blonde dragged her feet as she walked. She knew that she was getting stares from the people that she   
passed by, but she didn't care at all. Nothing in the world mattered to her at the moment.   
  
Her appearance was horrible. Her usually bright blue eyes, were now a dull blue-grey. Her hair which was always  
in two buns on either side of her head, was now unrolling and falling out.   
  
She was Usagi Tsukino. She had just been dumped from the only man in the world who she could ever love, Mamoru  
Chiba. After two years of the on, off relationship, it was finally over. The two had tried to stay together, well  
Usagi was, for the future.  
  
"I don't need him.." she said to herself wavering im confidence. Usagi's legs then started to feel weak, and she  
then started to cry. Usagi fell, and her back smashed against the telephone booth that was behind her. The glass   
door shattered from the heavy impact, and Usagi fell through, and hit her head against the phone, unconscious.  
  
-  
  
The raven haired girl walked down the sidewalk. It was early in the evening, and she was carrying a bag, which  
was filled with groceries. She was mumbling to herself angrily.  
  
"Why did I always have to do this? I need to smack Yuuichiro for this.." She mumbled to herself. She then  
sweat dropped, "Oh yeah, him and grandpa left for the week...if I keep this up, I'm gonna be just like Odango  
Atama," the raven haired girl smiled at the mention of the blonde. Even though she would never admit it, that  
Odango Atama was her best friend, and she did care for her...even though she did always yell at her.  
  
The raven haired girl, who was Rei Hino, nodded to herself. The only reason why she did yell at Usagi, was to  
make her stronger, and to be ready in the future, when she was to be Queen.   
  
Rei stopped in her tracks. Something didn't feel quiet right. Rei's violet eyes narrowed, and they darted back   
and forth. If on impulse, Rei looked to the right of her. On the other side of the street was a phone booth. But  
was unusual about this was that at the bottom, was a pile of gold, blue, and white. There also seemed to be  
glass surrounding the door.   
  
Rei looked on either side of her, and crossed the road quickly. She looked down at the booth, careful not to  
step on any of the glass, and what she saw shocked her.  
  
On the floor of the phone booth lay Usagi. Rei's mouth lay open for the world to see at Usagi's horrible appearance.  
Rei then picked Usagi up, with a bit of difficulty, and managed to get her to her temple.  
  
-  
  
Usagi painfully opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, and her head was throbbing. Usagi's hand found it's way  
to her head, and she felt around to feel a bandage. Usagi blinked a couple of times, to see that she was in  
a room. There was a fireplace in it. Usagi blinked in surprise. A fire in the middle of the room? Who in the  
hell would be crazy enough to have a very large burning fire in the middle of the room?  
  
Then, Usagi thought of the only person who WOULD be crazy enough. Rei. Usagi then turned her head to the other   
side, and saw Rei. She was on the floor beside her, and it looked like she was asleep.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth, and tried to call out her name. Usagi's mouth was dry, and scratchy, but she managed to  
get out a very weak, "Rei-chan.." Violet eyes snapped open, and Rei sat up, and moved to Usagi's side. "Usa-chan!  
Thank kami-sama your all right," Rei sighed in relief. "Rei-chan..," Usagi said again, "What happened?" Rei  
looked at Usagi, her beautiful violet eyes staring. That was one thing that Usagi like about Rei.   
Her eyes. In her eyes, could be so many different emotions, all at once. Those beautiful violet eyes that only  
Rei had, which were so much more interesting then Usagi's plain light blue ones.  
  
Rei opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know exactly what to say. In actuality, she didn't know what exactly  
DID happen to Usagi. The best explanation she could come up with was that Usagi, the klutz that she is, fell  
and had smashed through the phone booth, and had hit her head. But that wouldn't have explained why those dried  
tears were on her cheeks, and that her blonde hair had unraveled. Even hitting her head couldn't have made her  
hair come unloose, and she would have been unconscious already before she could start crying. Rei took in a shaky  
breathe, and said the only thing that could come to mind.   
  
"I don't know.."  
  
The room grew quiet. Usagi then started to try and sit up. Rei, noticing this, grew angry. "Odango-chan, don't  
do that!" Usagi, who was very unfamiliar with this nickname coming from Rei, stopped. Her eyes wide, she turned  
to Rei. "Odango..-chan?" Usagi whispered. "Now lay back down," Rei said sternly. It seemed Rei had not noticed that  
she called Usagi that. "Now stay here, and don't move." Rei got up, and walked towards the door. She turned back  
once, to see if Usagi was still lying down, and she left the room.  
  
Half an hour later, Usagi was able to actually sit up, after a bit of persuading with Rei. She clumsily tried  
to hold chop sticks that Rei had given her. After a few futile attempts of trying to pick up the rice that was in  
a bowl, Rei laughed. Usagi pouted. "Rei-chan! Don't be so mean to me!" Usagi said as she continued to pout. Rei smiled   
at Usagi. For some odd reason, this made Usagi blush. 'Those eyes again...now they seem so lively and happy' "Gomen   
Usa-chan, but you looked so cute doing that," Rei didn't notice that Usagi had blushed at what she said, and Rei took  
the bowl of rice and chop sticks away. "Now open up," Rei ordered. Usagi confused, looked at Rei puzzled.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Odango-chan, I'm gonna help you, now just open your mouth!" Rei picked up a small pile  
of the rice with the chopsticks, and Usagi obliged and opened her mouth.  
  
It was silent when Rei was feeding Usagi. And Usagi still had no reason why she was blushing slightly through  
the whole ordeal. Maybe it was because of how close Rei had been with her, or the smell of her wonderful  
perfume, or maybe it was just because those beautiful violet eyes were staring into Usagi's light blue one's  
the whole time....  
  
"What time is it?" Usagi asked Rei, about half an hour later. Rei blinked, and looked down at her watch. "7:34,"  
was the only reply. Usagi then sighed, bored. "Rei-chan," Usagi slightly whined, "is there anything for us to do  
here?" Rei smiled. Rei always liked the always impatient, incredibly cute, odango girl Usagi always was. Ever  
since she first met her, though it did get a bit annoying at times.   
  
All though, there was more than it came to it, with Rei's feelings for Usagi. As the other senshi, Rei would die  
for her, and she loved her. Except, Rei's love was deeper than just friendship for Usagi. The only other person  
who knew about this was Minako, since Rei had asked about this feeling that she had for Usagi, and the answer  
Minako gave was simple: Love.  
  
Another half an hour later, Usagi felt much better. She was able to actually stand. Usagi knew why she was healing  
so quickly. It was because of the Ginzuishou. Usagi was glad for this. Rei sat behind Usagi, running a   
comb through her hair. "You feel better, ne Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded closing her eyes. Once again, Usagi was  
blushing. Since now, she was a even closer to Rei.   
  
Rei's legs were on either side of Usagi, and Usagi was slightly leaning back. Though Usagi couldn't see, Rei was  
also slightly blushing. She never dreamed of being this close to Usagi.   
  
Rei was surprised when she heard Usagi sob. Rei stopped brushing Usagi's long blonde hair, and tilted Usagi's head   
to the side, for her to see. Tears were pouring down Usagi's face. Rei's eyes widened. Had she hurt Usagi when  
she was combing her hair?  
  
Another sob escaped Usagi's lips, and she turned and flung her arms around Rei's waist, burring her head in Rei's  
chest. "Oh Rei-chan..M-M-Mamo..-chan.." Usagi then couldn't talk anymore, as she broke down crying. The whole  
time, Rei held onto Usagi, patting her back, and saying calm words in her ear.  
  
After a while, Usagi had calmed down enough to actually tell Rei what had happened at Mamoru's apartment. How  
he had left her, telling her that he didn't love her.  
  
Rei listened, her eyes burning a dangerous color of violet as she heard Usagi talk. Usagi finally stopped crying,  
now only hiccuping a couple of times. Usagi's eyes were now red, and Rei's shirt was wet. Usagi then snuggled in  
closer to Rei, burring her face in Rei's chest. "Rei-chan..what am I going to do?"  
  
Usagi didn't seem to realize what she was doing. Rei then looked down at Usagi in surprise, as Usagi then crawled  
up closer to Rei, her head still on Rei's chest, and her arms wrapping tighter around Rei.  
  
Usagi felt complete warmth coming from the other girl, as she snuggled in closer to her, rubbing her head against Rei, and   
her whole body. Usagi then thought she heard Rei saying her name, but she wasn't paying attention. Then, Usagi  
started to let her hands take control.  
  
Usagi's right hand then started to slide up and down Rei's long smooth leg. Usagi's then opened her eyes, and  
stared at Rei. Rei's cheek was flushed, her eyes wide with shock at what she was doing. "Usa.." Rei was cut off when   
Usagi sat up, and had captured Rei's lips for her own. At first, the kiss was an innocent one, and then Usagi needed   
more. Usagi's tongue worked around Rei's lip, and tried to open it. Rei got at what Usagi wanted, and opened her   
mouth a bit, letting Usagi's tongue enter.   
  
About an hour later, Usagi and Rei lay on the floor. The room was warm, and had a tad of a different smell linger  
in the air. The fire still burned in the middle of the room. Usagi was on top of Rei, her long hair spilling around   
her and Rei in the right place, concealing their nudity. The blonde yawned at with a small smile on her face, she   
said, "I love you, Rei-chan.." she then drifted off to sleep, but not before she heard Rei say softly, "I love   
you more, my Odango-chan"  
  
  
There ya have it. Me first yuri fic.. ^^ So, how was it? I hope you liked it, and if you like it, REVIEW..hell if  
you don't like it, review anyway! I want to know if I shouldn't write yuri fics anymore. Otay, I won't bug yall  
no more ^^ Ja ne! 


End file.
